Forbidden Knowledge RP group
What is the Forbidden Knowledge? The Forbidden Knowledge is a structured roleplaying group in VRChat where Arcadum is the game master (GM). As the game master he creates the story, setting, scenarios and builds the concepts and rules of the world. WiFiPunk is currently assisting in building the maps, items and various other assets for the game. Setting The Headmaster Arcadum runs a twisted type of school where selected students of certain powers find themselves trapped and at his mercy. Here they are gathered and taught lessons and secrets of Forbidden Knowledge. Arcadums demands are very high and the punishment for failure is usually death. The students find themselves in a difficult position tempted by his knowledge and acceptance while fighting for their own survival when attempting to live up to his demands. According to Arcadum, his domain where the students find themselves is positioned somewhere deep below the abyss of what others refer to as 'hell'. They are trapped in this place and there are only a few select places they can visit. When the students are not receiving lessons they share living arrangements in dormitories. The game Players create their own avatars and build their own characters themselves according to the rules set by Arcadum. switches avatar and goes out-of-character in order to narrate a situation and presents the players with options.]] The game is structured into game sessions or ''lessons (when DM Arcadum is present) where players face different challenges. During the lessons players are allowed react and come up with their own creative solutions to these challenges. If a player succeeds in a satisfactory manner they may gain certain abilities or items. If they fail a challenge they may gain permanent disadvantages or risk death. If their character dies, they have to create a new character and reapply in order to participate again. In some rare situations previously dead characters can be ressurected. Between the game ''sessions ''when Arcadum is absent players are free to do 'light' roleplay with the other participants without being able to gain new abilities or risk death. The game features turn-based combat using dice where the participants roll an action and an opposing reaction. Each player is assigned abilities and spells to fit their character by Arcadum. Sessions So far the RP group has had the following sessions. *July 18th - Student orientation and death. *July 25th - Questionary elimination game. Answer the wrong question and you die. *Aug 1st - A lesson in conjuration and the resurrection of some past students. The release of the trickster. *Aug 8th - The students study in the library and get to answer Arcadums questions. *Aug 15th - Arcadum teaches the students combat in the arena. The students will be split into 3 rivaling classes where one class will eventually be eliminated. ''WIKI: Please assist in keeping this article up to date! Students This is a rough list of current living students attending the school with short descriptions. The first link is the character taking part in the RP, the second link in parentheses is the main character who portrays that character. *Dixo - (Roflgator) Human, Insane asylum resident *Alue Sequoia Arcacia - (Miss Universe) Human, Wizard *Medea Feriro Velymis - (Oblivious) Human, Wizard *Erevan - (Azreal) Human with Feline attributes, Telekinetic *Vilhelm Jakobs - (Hopelessbay) Human Cultist, Necromancer *Farrah - (Miss Minerva DH) Human, Healer *Sly - (WiFiPunk) Tiefling, Illusionist *Alycenn - (JKLMNOPaige) Half Dragon, Half Succubus, Dream walker *Charter Strangford - (SciFri) Wolf Archon, Gunslinger *Yovhikl'itrad 'Yovi' - (Ashunera) Eldritch, Shapeshifter *Elise - (Spazkoga) Undead, Water magician *Wang Tao - (Buza) Human, Martial artist *Aurala Wildcrest - (Faelyix) Harpy, Wind-shaper *Ventaris - (Twin Swords) Lycan, Blood moon cursed *Priscilla Sylvari - (Folkona) Avariel Elf, Conjurer *Phurion - (ItsLumi) Half Demon, Half Human, Blood Magician *Exzio - (Zurui) Half Demon, Half Elf, Enchanter *Eden - (Nanoade) Human, Sonicist *Artrius - (Beedle Vaughx) Human Lizard-man, Shapeshifter *Coal - (Satchi) Kihaku, Fire Elemental Deceased or past students This is a list of past students who attended the school. *Xander Snakebones (Roflgator) Human, Brawler - Killed on the first day Gallery The gallery serves as a short intro to what the RP is about. Tune into Arcadums stream or any of the respective players for a first hand view and experience of the game! July 18th Arcadum RP April 18th 1 Xander first death.jpg|Xander (Roflgator) is killed instantly by Arcadum for asking what he considered a stupid question. Arcadum RP April 18th 2 Students first day.jpg|Students of the first day 1 Arcadum RP April 18th 3 Students first day.jpg|Students of the first day 2 Arcadum RP April 18th 4 Students first day.jpg|Students of the first day 3 Arcadum RP April 18th 5 Arcadum yelling at his familiar.jpg|Arcadum yelling at his familiar Hobbert Arcadum RP April 18th 6 listening.jpg|Students listening intently. Arcadum RP April 18th 7 hobbert ordered to clean.jpg|Hobbert is commanded to clean. Arcadum RP April 18th 8 hobbert.jpg|Hobbert Arcadum RP April 18th 9 library halls with blood orbs.jpg|The students are free to roam the library at their own peril. Arcadum RP April 18th zurui and itslumi.jpg|Exzio (Zurui) and Phurion (ItsLumi) share a room. Arcadum RP April 18th 10 universe and oblivious fearful.jpg|Alue Sequoia Arcacia (Miss Universe) and Medea Feriro Velymis (Oblivious) are fearful. Arcadum RP April 18th 11 ashunera speaking in a gurgling language with arcadum.jpg|Yovhikl'itrad (Yovi) communicates using a gurgling language. Arcadum RP April 18th 12 oblivious and miss universe special tools for them.jpg|Alue Sequoia Arcacia (Miss Universe) and Medea Feriro Velymis (Oblivious) get prepared special tools in their room. Arcadum RP April 18th 13 oblivious and miss universe certain rituals for them.jpg|Wizard tools Arcadum RP April 18th 14 no Dorm room for Spazkoga because she doesnt sleep.jpg|Since Elise (Spazkoga) doesn't need sleep she doesn't get any room. Instead she will be in charge of cleaning the dorms. Arcadum RP April 18th 15 survived orientation.jpg|Congratulations, you survived orientation day. July 25th Student, teacher questionary elimination game. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th elimination game.jpg|Students giving the wrong answers are killed on the spot. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th closing the book.jpg|Priscilla Sylvari (Folkona) is saved by Artrius (Beedle Vaughx) closing the book but she looses her arm in the process. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th arcadum necromantic healing.jpg|Arcadum heals Priscilla Sylvari (Folkona) who lost their arm. Forbidden Knowledge July 25th a very harsh teacher.jpg|Arcadum is a very harsh teacher. Aug 1st Roflgator Aug 1st FK 1 Conjuration Ritual.jpg|Students are asked to perform a conjuration rutial Roflgator Aug 1st FK 2 Graveyard.jpg|The students listen to Arcadum in the graveyard. Roflgator Aug 1st FK 3 Reviving Buza and SciFri.jpg|Reviving Charter Strangford (SciFri) and Wang Tao (Buza) Roflgator Aug 1st FK 4 Reviving Buza and SciFri.jpg|Reviving Charter Strangford (SciFri) and Wang Tao (Buza) Roflgator Aug 1st FK 5 Arcadum with Googly eyes.jpg|Arcadum returns with... googly eyes? Roflgator Aug 1st FK 6 Arcadum lectures.jpg|The students pay close attention Roflgator Aug 1st FK 7 Room mates dorm.jpg|The students sharing dorms with Dixo (Roflgator) feel uneasy by his presence. Roflgator Aug 1st FK 8 Arcadum narrating out-of-character.jpg|Arcadum narrates out of character while using a different avatar. Aug 8th Roflgator Aug 8th 1 Dixo creeps some studens out.jpg|Dixo creeping out some students Roflgator Aug 8th 2 Dixo creeps some studens out.jpg|Dixo creeping out some students Roflgator Aug 8th 3 Dixo creeps some studens out.jpg|Dixo creeping out some students Roflgator Aug 8th 4 Dixos skull.jpg|Dixo talks to a skull with Alue Sequoia Arcacia - (Miss Universe) Roflgator Aug 8th 5.jpg|Dixo talks to a skull with Alue Sequoia Arcacia - (Miss Universe) Roflgator Aug 8th 7.jpg|Dixo talking to Yovhikl'itrad 'Yovi' - (Ashunera) Roflgator Aug 8th 8.jpg Roflgator Aug 8th 9.jpg|Dixo talking to Priscilla Sylvari - (Folkona) Roflgator Aug 8th 10.jpg|Dixo talking to Yovhikl'itrad 'Yovi' - (Ashunera) Roflgator Aug 8th 11.jpg|The students listen intently to the words of Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 12.jpg|The students listen intently to the words of Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 13.jpg|The students listen intently to the words of Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 14.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 15.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 16.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 17.jpg|Studying in the library Roflgator Aug 8th 18.jpg|Dixo teasing Hobbert Roflgator Aug 8th 19.jpg|Dixo stealing the books from the other students Roflgator Aug 8th 20.jpg| Roflgator Aug 8th 21.jpg Roflgator Aug 8th 22.jpg|Dixo messing with Priscilla Sylvari - (Folkona) Roflgator Aug 8th 23.jpg Roflgator Aug 8th 24.jpg|Arcadum appears Roflgator Aug 8th 25.jpg|The students listen to Arcadum Roflgator Aug 8th 26.jpg|Dixo freaks out Eden - (Nanoade) Roflgator Aug 8th 28.jpg|Dixo makes Wang Tao - (Buza) uneasy Roflgator Aug 8th 29.jpg|Arcadum continues the lectures Category:Groups